leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS132
/ |title_ja=VS スイクンIII |title_ro=VS Suicune III |image=PS132.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=11 |number=132 |location=Tin Tower Team Rocket HQ |prev_round=Suddenly Suicune II |next_round=Absolutely Azumarill }} or (Japanese: VS スイクンIII VS Suicune III) is the 132nd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot While Eusine is on his way to the Tin Tower, he suddenly notices that 's transmission is gone and that the Crystal Wall has been completed. Among the rubble, that was created by Monlee's in the battle with Suicune, he discovers his broken doll. He is then confronted by who seems to be in distress and leads him to . Eusine questions Crystal over the location of Suicune, but she is too distraught to answer. Eusine begins to carry Crystal up the stairs of the Tin Tower until he runs into the Crystal Wall on the seventh floor. He bypasses the Crystal Wall using the Clear Bell and begins going upwards again while calling for Suicune. Eusine then discovers the shrine that Morty was talking about. He also notices tracks made by Suicune and realizes that it has already escaped. Crystal then wakes up out of her daze and asks where she is. Eusine tells her that she is on the highest floor of the Tin Tower and inside the Crystal Wall. Crystal also learns that Suicune has escaped. Eusine begins to tell Crystal about the collapse of the Tin Tower that happened a month before and that within a month's time it was rebuilt. He asks her if she knew why the Tower was rebuilt before the city. He reveals that the Tin Tower was destroyed by Team Rocket in order to lure Ho-Oh out, as the Tin Tower is its shrine and that Morty was hoping, through the reconstruction of the Tower, Ho-Oh would not become angry and return. Ho-Oh's shrine then begins to glow. Eusine sees that Ho-Oh is still on its way and Crystal realizes that Suicune was attempting to meet Ho-Oh at the Tin Tower. Eusine then thanks Crystal for the two weeks they spent together and leaves on his to find Suicune. Crystal starts to cry because she realizes that Suicune was trying to meet Ho-Oh alone, that it tried to stop her from interfering via the Crystal Wall, and that she had hindered Suicune's mission. However, Crystal and Eusine both fail to realize that since the Crystal Wall is still active, it also means Suicune is still close by. Suicune senses Crystal's emotions and they both have a second of connection. She then picks herself up and attempts to catch a which raises her spirits. At the Team Rocket HQ, the Masked Man questions Sham and Carl about the status of their plot to capture Suicune. They explain that their Clear Bell has been stolen and that the capture of Suicune has been unsuccessful. The Masked Man, believing that Suicune will appear in front of the Gym Leaders, orders Sham and Carl to keep an eye on them. Major events * fails to capture , making it her first failed capture. * Crystal and Eusine find out that is angry and will still return. * The Masked Man sends Sham and Carl to spy on the Gym Leaders. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Eusine * Masked Man * Sham * Carl Pokémon * (Archy, 's) * (Parasee, 's) * (Bonee; 's) * (Monlee, 's) * (Natee, 's) * (Megaree, 's) * (Eusine's) * ( ) * * ( ; statue and silhouette) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, there is a small spacing error on Page 38. It states "Ho-Ohis angry" when it should be "Ho-Oh is angry." In other languages |fr_eu= |ko= |pt_br= |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 132 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS132 fr:Chapitre 132 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA132 zh:PS132